<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against a Wall by Humanitysfandomhoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839585">Against a Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitysfandomhoe/pseuds/Humanitysfandomhoe'>Humanitysfandomhoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claustrophobia, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate fucking, Kinktober 2020, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Self-Insert, Tahno - Freeform, Toxic Relationship, Wall Sex, toxic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitysfandomhoe/pseuds/Humanitysfandomhoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this was supposed to be for day one kinktober lol<br/>You encounter Tahno while training and old habits prove hard to shake</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>tahno/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Against a Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well, what do we have here?" A smug voice purrs from the now open gym door. " A scrawny little fire ferret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your pretty face immediately sours at the sound of that infuriating voice, your mind immediately conjuring the image of gleaming canines pulled into a haughty grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning slightly you glare at him over your shoulder unable to stop yourself from taking a sharp breath at the sight of him. He knew what he was doing, emerging from the men's locker room in nothing but a pair of low hanging sweats,  water gliding down his lean figure and wet hair draping over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look like a wet dog." You snap turning away from him to busy yourself with your training,  anything to distract yourself from the memories of his skin on yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thin hips slotting between your legs, grinding as he held one above your head. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The scent of cedar wafts into your nose as he slithers behind you, his breath hitting the back of your neck and leaving shivers in its wake. Sensations of phantom hands caress your skin, his close proximity has your body recounting every memory of his experienced fingers.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Across your shoulder blades, down your arms, cupping around your tummy until they glide between your legs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your pussy flutters at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your aim falters, flames missing their designated target followed by Tahnos haughty laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems as though someone should've taken me up on those private lessons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." You snap, whipping around to face him and send a small blast of flames his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a small step backward so the flames don’t touch him, only blowing his hair back in a way that makes him even more attractive and drying the droplets clinging to his body.  The bastard doesn't even flinch, he just gives you that stupid smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem stressed.” he teases with a tilt of his head, leaning in close enough for you to feel his breath ghost over your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can even get the chance to try you take a step back, sucking your teeth as you go to gather up your gear. “ I was fine until you showed up,” you mumble, wiping the sweat from your brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving him your back you focus on getting your compression gloves off, the desire to train gone. You just want to get away from here, away from him, and his presence that engulfs you without a single word. Just his breath, his scent, and those piercing eyes that followed you around the room like a beam of heat. Whenever he was around, it felt as if there was never enough room, never enough air. And he never stopped pushing, always wanting to see what it would take to make you break, good or bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lean arms encircle your waist, lifting your feet off the ground and forcing you in the direction of the room's blind spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put me down you bastard I swear to g-” your breath leaves you as tahno runs the pad of his tongue up the sweat on your neck sending a shiver through you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle leaves his throat, blowing cool air over the strip of wet skin. He moves to kiss you on the lips to which you turn your head to avoid it, not fighting his touch but not lust drunk enough to accept a kiss. Tahno takes it in stride, latching his lips back onto the juncture of your neck and drawing pictures with that sinful tongue. Nimble hands slip beneath the hem of your shirt, his fingernails gently scraping over your sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting.” You murmur as he pulls you close to his chest. He seems completely unbothered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His palm drifts down your stomach, ghosting dangerously close to your throbbing sex and you unconsciously clench at the thought of his nimble fingers circling your clit. Maybe the slight squeeze of your thighs would go unnoticed by someone else but not Tahno who capitalizes on your lapse in judgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you know it you're allowing him to press his lips to yours, welcoming it as you slide your tongue over his. You can feel him smirking as he stoops without breaking the kiss to lift you by the thighs and open up your heated core. Even with your pants for a barrier he can feel how wet you are when he presses his crotch to your pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can feel him straining against his pants, cock throbbing against your clit like a pulse, and makes you squirm. He doesn't allow it pinning you harshly to the wall before slowly stroking his length over your pussy, teasing you just enough to make you throb yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Pathetic whimpers echo from your throat as you grind against him, the bulge of his cock stroking against your pussy in a way that has your head swimming. It's no secret how bad you want him to fuck you and he's happy to oblige.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lithe fingers dance over your stomach, teasing the sensitive skin along the hem of your pants before dipping between them. He takes his time, snapping the elastic against your stomach as he kisses you before finally pulling them down just enough to get access to that cunt of yours. Everything is just enough to get the job done; none of the intimacy that came with making love, he only pulls his sweats down enough to allow his rigid cock to spring free, tapping gently against your ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no warning other than the draping of your calves over his shoulders before he eases himself into your sopping wet pussy with a hiss leaving your lip’s, toes curling at the stretch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” You gasp as his cock seems to go on forever, the head pressing into your cervix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles through panting breaths, purposely grinding it further as you dig your nails into his back and whimper. “Don't tell me you're full already,” he teases, “it's not even all the way in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just shut the hell up and fuck me before someone comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can feel his muscles flex as he braces against the wall. “You asked for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahno pulls back to the tip, pausing to angle himself just right before abruptly thrusting back in. The mushroom head of his cock presses forcefully against your spot as it makes a straight line for your cervix and has you seeing stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Your eyes roll back as he repeats the motion again and again with him crushing you against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A forearm at each side of your head, Tahno fucks your pussy with everything he has, all the anger and confusion your very existence causes him spearheaded on the tip of his cock.  You’re mesmerized by the intensity in his eyes, the way his black hair flops over them with each thrust of his hips as sweat drips down his skin. And he’s beautiful, you hate to admit it but he is, everything about Tahno is perfect except for his fucking personality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And your little cunt feels it all, fluttering and clenching around a dick that's too big for your little hole. You whimper and moan, completely losing yourself to him, nails drawing blood from his back as you squirm under his grasp. He revels in your raspy gasps, loving that he can render you speechless with his dick and wanting to make you scream out the name of the man you hate. You see, no matter how much you hate him you can't deny that it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock you're cumming on. And speaking of cumming-</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You cry out when his pelvic bone hits your clit just right and as a boom have you gushing on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His larger hands come to grip your hips holding you in place as you cream on his glistening cock. He ignores when you snap at him to slow down, increasing the speed of his strokes as you gush, determined to make you an overstimulated mess before he cums in that snatch of yours. Cute little hiccups leave your lips as he slams into you, your tits bouncing against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's this?” He feigns a coo at the tears that stream down your cheeks. "Is my cock too much for you baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You try your best to scowl at him through pleasure but your attempt is pathetic.  "S-shut up, you b-ah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cuts off your insult with a thrust that has his cock breaking past your cervix and your back arching as you feel him in your stomach.  Your fists beat against his back as he continues to force it in and out of your cervix, the blunt edge of his cockhead snagging on the rim. Tahno laughs at your whining, a cruel hand snaking between you to flick at your engorged clit .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All you can manage is a strangled wail as an orgasm rocks your entire body, making you curl around your sworn enemy as a stream of clear liquid sprays from your pussy. For the first time, you've caught tahno off guard who stares down at the sight in shock before snapping from his daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck that's hot. He growls before pinning you harder to the wall, his hips becoming a blur as he slams into you. The sound of his squirt covered balls slapping against that ass of yours as he rasps in your ear sends a thrill of ecstasy through you. This is the most vocal you've ever heard him and you’re too busy lost in an ahegao face to fully enjoy the sound of his broken moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit shit shit" he growls before slamming into you a final time and shooting hot fertile cum into your twitching pussy. For a moment he can't bear to pull himself from your pulsing walls grinding slowly as cum seeps from your hole but when he does his cock is half hard twitching with a mixture of your cum dripping from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles by your ear, giving a satisfied sigh as he keeps your legs up so he can lean back, admiring his handy work. A milky clear mixture begins to ooze from your twitching pussy dripping down to the floor as you glare at him through a euphoric haze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ What a mess.” he sneers in delight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>